Peedee's Morning Jog
by NaruKibaOMG
Summary: Peedee stops for a snack during his morning jog and meets a friend. What happens next? Rated M for Lemon/Smut and Boy x Boy relationships!
1. Peedee's Morning Jog

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe, or any characters included in this story

A/N: Not a continuation/sequel of Bored Steven (Great story btw). This is a separate story in a different world entirely, enjoy!

Peedee was on his regular morning jog. It was his day off but he still liked to start each morning the same way. He stopped in at the Big Donut for a snack, where he met a friend. "Oh, hey Steven." He said, waving at the boy standing at the counter. Steven turned around "Oh, Peedee! What are you doing here?" He asked. "I stopped for a snack during my morning jog." Peedee explained. "What about you?" "Oh, I woke early to get the first _**fresh**_ donut of the day." "That does sound just like you Steven." Peedee said, smiling. "Here you are, one _**fresh**_ pink glazed donut with sprinkles." Sadie said, handing Steven the donut. "Thanks Sadie!" Steven said, already stuffing the donut in his mouth. After Peedee ordered his donut Steven started to talk to him again "So, do you always do your morning jog alone?" he asked. "Well, yea, pretty much. Why do you wanna join me?" Peedee asked. "Yea! I'd love to do something different today!" Peedee finished his donut and they were off.

They had jogged all the way around Beach City and were nearly back at the Big Donut "H- hey Peedee, I'm super tired, lets find a place to rest for a while." Steven said wheezing. "Yea, sure Steven, we could go to your house, I'm off today so we could have some fun!" "Yea, s- sure!" Steven said, barely able to talk from exhaustion. They got to the stairs of Steven's house and Steven collapsed. "Peedee… carry me!" he yelled dramatically. "Steven, I'm not carrying you." Peedee replied. "Then I'll die here!" Steven screamed, keeping up the act." "Oh my god, fine!" Peedee gave in. He reached down to grab Steven under his neck and his knees, princess style. "WHOA!" They both yelled. "Why did you yell?" Steven asked Peedee. "STEVEN, YOU WEIGH LIKE 2 POUNDS!" Peedee was entirely confused as to what was happening. "Oh, that. It's one of my magical abilities, when I'm happy I can make myself super light and float, hehe." "Oh Steven, always getting weirder." Peedee said, laughing.

When they got inside Steven flopped down on his bed immediately. "So, what do you wanna do? I got games, food, and magic stuff." Steven said. "I think we should stay away from magic stuff, I've seen enough to know I don't want to get too involved in all that. Lets play Lonely Blade!" Peedee suggested "Okay!" Steven said, sitting up. "Hand me a controller, I'm tired." Steven complained. "Oh get over it." Peedee said with a smile. "The game is in there, so just turn on the Gamecube"

"Hey what time is it?" Peedee asked. Steven checked his phone "Oh wow, it's 3 am." "3 AM!? We've been playing Lonely Blade for like 10 hours!" Peedee yelled in shock. "Yea, I guess we lost track of time, whoops." Steven said, smiling weakly. "I think my family is already asleep, and I don't have a key with me… Hey Steven, could I stay here tonight?" Peedee asked. "Oh my gosh! A sleepover, yes!" Steven was ecstatic "Yea, I guess it's a sleepover." Peedee added. "Did you bring any pajamas?" Steven asked him. "Um, no. I usually sleep in my underwear." Peedee started, "Is that fine?" Steven thought for a second. "Yea, thats fine, I'll sleep in my underwear too so we can be the same!" Peedee blushed and said "alright then." Steven stripped down to his pink star-covered boxer briefs, and Peedee to his plain white ones. Peedee couldn't help but stare at Steven's body as he stripped, and that was a problem. "Hey Peedee, what have you got goin' on in there?" Steven said, pointing to the tent in Peedee's boxers. "AHH I- I- I DIDN'T-" Peedee rushed to think of an explanation but couldn't think fast enough. "Oh, look now it's happening to me!" Steven said "Weird, I feel really good right now." he added. "Umm, Steven, this happened to me because…" Peedee's face turned even more red than before. "Because I think you're really cute!" Peedee blurted out his feelings to Steven. "Oh, well that explains mine too, because I think you're cute too!" Steven said. "Wait, really?" Peedee asked, confused. "Yea, you're super cute!" Steven assured him. "Wow, that means a lot Steven."

"So, umm, Peedee, do you have any idea how to make these guys go back to normal?" Steven asked, poking at his hardening member. Peedee explained "Well, I've never tried it myself before, but my brother told me that when it happens, you have to do stuff to it to make it feel good, until some stuff comes out and it feels _really_ good!" "Well, lets try it out then!" Steven said. They sat on Steven's bed against the wall, "You first!" Peedee said. "Oh, alright." Steven pulled his thick 5 and a half inch dick out the top of his boxers and let the waistband rest under his balls. "Your turn!" Steven said enthusiastically. "Here goes." Peedee said reaching into his boxer briefs. He grabbed hold of his 5 inch hard-on and pulled it out of the top of his briefs just as Steven had. "So, I guess we should kinda stroke it, like this?" Peedee said, moving his hand up and down his length. "Oh yea, that feels right." Steven said as he copied Peedee's actions.

Steven noticed something while he was watching Peedee stroke his boyhood. "Hey Peedee, why don't you have this bit of skin on your thing that covers the tip?" Steven asked "Huh? Oh, that. Well my dad told me that he had the doctor cut it off when I was born, because his dad did the same to him, something about cleanliness…" Peedee trailed off. "Oh, that sucks, because it feels really good with it on there! I wish he would have given you a choice when you were older." Steven told him. "Yea, I wish that too… anyway, since yours is so different… can I touch it?" Peedee asked. "Oh, sure!" Steven answered, "Only if I get to touch yours too!" They both reached over and grabbed each other's dicks, and began to stroke each other like they did before. "Wow, yours feels so much different with the skin on there, it moves with my hand when I stroke!" Peedee exclaimed. "Yea, and yours feels different too, it's really smooth, haha!" Steven laughed. "Oh, Steven I think I'm getting to that feeling." Peedee announced. "I think I'm almost there too!" Steven said. "Faster!" Steven said. They yelled "AAAAHHHHH!" in unison, as they blewtheir very first loads all over each other.

"Wooow" Steven said. "That was great!" Peedee added. "What is this stuff?" Steven wondered aloud. "I'm not sure." Peedee said, scooping some of his own off of Steven's chubby belly, and tasting it. "Hmm, salty." He commented. "Probably because you're a fryman!" Steven said jokingly. He wiped some of his cum off of Peedee's red cheeks and tasted it "Ooh mine is salty too! But it has a really sweet aftertaste." They cleaned up the rest of each other's cum with their tongues, not caring who's they swallowed. "Oh Steven, look, your thing is back to normal size!" Peedee said pointing at Steven's now 3 inch, soft dick. "Oh yea, yours too!" Steven pointed at Peedee's 2 inch little dick. "Here." Peedee said lifting his waistband back over his dick. "Thanks!" Steven said, helping Peedee do the same.

They got under Steven's covers finally and before Steven reached over to turn out the lights Peedee said "Hey Steven…" "Yea Peedee?" he replied, "I love you!" "I love you too!" Steven said, leaning in to give Peedee a kiss on the cheek. He turned out the light and they cuddled up together, and fell asleep.

-END CHAPTER 1-


	2. Teach us?

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe, or any characters included in this story

*Knock knock* Steven awoke to the loud sound. He got out of bed carefully, so as not to wake Peedee. Steven rubbed his eyes and walked down the stairs to answer the door. "Hey Rona-" he was cut off before he could finish the word, "STEVEN!" Ronaldo yelled "I need your help. My blog is running dry, not enough is happening here to KEEP BEACH CITY WEIRD! And you always have some kinda weird thing going on, so give me something to work with here." "Umm…" Steven mumbled "Hey, why are you in your underwear?" Ronaldo asked, just noticing. "AHH!" Steven blushed a reddish pink color "I… usually sleep in my pajamas so I forgot to change when I answered the door." Steven said looking down, embarrassed. "Well why aren't you wearing your Pajamas?" Ronaldo asked. Steven started to panic "I uhhh…" He saw Peedee stir in his bed. "don't know?" he finished. Ronaldo started to look suspicious. "Hey Steven, whats going on?" Peedee asked as he woke up and looked downstairs.

"Oh, this is where you were bro." Ronaldo said. "AHH RONALDO!" Peedee said freaking out. "Whats wrong, didn't want me to find out you were sleeping over at your friend's house?" Ronaldo asked. "I… don't know… I just didn't really plan on you knowing about it…" Peedee replied, getting out of bed and coming downstairs. "Are you not surprised Ronaldo?" Steven asked. "No, not really. When Lars and I were kids about your guys' age we slept at each other's places all the time, in the same bed and in our underwear, just like you guys it's totally normal." Peedee and Steven were totally taken by surprise. "So, is that how you learned about… umm…" Peedee didn't know the right word for it. "Sex?" Ronaldo finished his sentence. "Yea, that!" Peedee agreed. "Yep, me and Lars did all kind of sex stuff when we slept at each others houses." Ronaldo explained. "Like… umm… Like what?" Steven asked. "Because we have no idea what we're doing!" Steven said. "Oh yea, I guess I didn't either. Lars and I found out all that stuff from watching porn online together." "Pooorn?" Steven and Peedee both asked together. "Oh boy, you guys are totally innocent, I guess I could help you out a bit. What have you done so far?" He asked "Well, when we were undressing to go to bed last night our things got hard-" Peedee started, before being interrupted, "it's not your 'thing' bro, you call it your dick, or cock." Ronaldo told him. "Oh, okay. Anyway our, _dicks_ got all hard, and I remembered hearing you say that you had to make it feel good, so we just touched them a lot. Then some stuff came out of us, and we licked it up." Peedee finished. "Hmm, sounds like you had a fun first night. Oh, what did your cum taste like?" Ronaldo asked. "Cuuum?" Steven and Peedee both wondered aloud. Ronaldo facepalmed "The stuff that came out of your cocks, it's called cum." He explained. "Oh," Steven said "Peedee's tasted salty, because he's a fryman!" "Huh, I guess it really does run in the family." Ronaldo said.

"Okay, so lets see what you guys are packin'" Ronaldo said, with a smirk. "Alright, here goes." Steven said, pulling his boxer briefs down to his ankles and kicking them off somewhere. "A pretty average size for a 14 year old, soft." Ronaldo commented. "Peedee?" Ronaldo said, motioning his brother to get nude. "Umm, isn't this a little weird… I'm your brother…" He added. "Nah bro, it's totally fine, don't worry about it!" He reassured his little bro. "Okay, if you say so…" Peedee said reluctantly, as he hooked his thumb under the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down slowly. He kicked them off in the same direction as Steven's. "Hmm, a bit small." Ronaldo started, "But if you're anything like your bro, you'll get a whole lot bigger when it's hard!" Peedee blushed. "Hey, now what about you Ronaldo!" Steven said, looking Ronaldo in the eyes. "Uhh… I wasn't going to-" Ronaldo couldn't finish. Steven jumped on his back, and started to unbutton his shirt. "Ahh!" Ronaldo yelled as he fell back on the couch "H- hey stop!" Ronaldo yelled. Peedee ran over to his brother and unzipped his shorts, pulling them down and off, along with his sandals. Steven pulled his red flame button-up shirt off of him, leaving Ronaldo in only his dark blue boxer-briefs. "Wow, I can see already see it." Steven said poking Ronaldo's large clothed bulge. "Oh you're right Steven. Wow bro you're way bigger than us!" Peedee said as he rubbed his brother's crotch from outside his briefs. "Aaooohh guys thats too good!" Ronaldo said "I- I was going to have you guys practice on each other, but I guess you can start on me!" Steven and Peedee looked at each other and nodded. They both put one hand in Ronaldo's underwear and pulled. His 7 inch cock flopped out, slowly hardening. "One way you can do it, use your mouth, go ahead and try." Peedee grabbed his brother's cock, as it reached it's full 8 and a half inches and started to lick up and down the shaft. "Oooohhhh" Ronaldo moaned. Steven joined in and took and took Ronaldo's tip into his mouth. "Ooohh yea Steven, you're getting it. You too bro, not bad." Ronaldo said, closing his eyes and leaning back with his hands behind his head. Steven went deeper, taking in nearly all of Ronaldo's manhood. Peedee slid his tongue to his brother's balls to give Steven room to deepthroat him. He took one of Ronaldo's golf sized balls into his mouth. "Too… too much at once!" Ronaldo screamed as he came in Steven's mouth, but he couldn't hold it all in. Steven's mouth overflowed and cum spilled out and all over Ronaldo's balls and Peedee's face. "Ooh that was the best orgasm I've had in a looong time guys." Ronaldo said, exhausted. "I'm glad to hear that Ronaldo!" Steven said "But whats an orgasm?" he asked. "It's a fancy word for when you cum" he explained. "Oh, haha!" he said. "Hey bro, your cum tastes salty too!" Peedee exclaimed "I told you it ran in the family!" Ronaldo said. They all shared a laugh. "Hey wait a minute…"

"I just realized, you had a big orgasm but we haven't had anything!" Peedee finished. "Oh, right well lets move on to another way." Ronaldo got on his hands and knees, "Peedee, behind me, Steven, in front." They went to their places and waited. "Peedee, put it in me." Ronaldo commanded "In you?" he asked his brother "Yea bro, put your dick in my ass." he said. "Alright bro." Peedee said. He lined his 5 inch boyhood up with his big brother's hole and pushed the tip in. "Oooh thats a feeling I haven't felt in so long… Steven, come closer." Steven got right next to Ronaldo's head. Ronaldo lifted his head up and said "fuck my face." and took Steven's tip into his mouth. "Huh?" Steven said. "Like this." Peedee said, thrusting into his brother, causing them both a great deal of pressure. "Oh, got it!" Steven said, before grabbing onto Ronaldo's curly, french fry like, hair and slamming his crotch into Ronaldo's face. "MMMMM!" came a sound out of Ronaldo's mouth. Steven and Peedee both pulled back out and then pushed in at the same time, creating a fucking rhythm on the older boy. Every time Steven thrust, Ronaldo got a faceful of steven's fat cock, and his thick curly pubic hair, that drove Ronaldo crazy. And every time Peedee thrust, Ronaldo got an assful of his brother's dick, deep inside of him, hitting his prostate and building up his second orgasm. "This feels amazing!" Steven said, groaning at the feeling Ronaldo gave him when he thrust. "Yea, so does this!" Peedee grunted "I- I'm getting that feeling again Steven!" Peedee screamed "Ahh, me too!" Steven agreed. And with one final thrust they emptied their second loads into the older fryman. Ronaldo expertly slurped the cum out of Steven's cock, as if it were a straw in milk. Steven slowly withdrew himself from Ronaldo's mouth and fell back onto the couch. Peedee pulled out of his brother, his own salty substance leaking out of his bro's hole. "I got you bro." Peedee said, leaning over to lick all of his cum out of his brothers ass. "Aww thanks bro, that would have been impossible on my own." Steven laughed "Wow Ronaldo, thanks for showing us all this cool stuff. Maybe we could do it again sometime!" he said. "Yea, s- sure Steven. But until then you and my Bro can have as much sex as you want." Ronaldo told him. "Yea Steven, we gotta do this all the time!" Peedee exclaimed "Agreed!"

 **-The End-**

A/N: Theres the second final chapter of Peedee's Morning Jog! I've wanted more Ronaldo and Peedee fics for a while, so I thought I'd make one myself! Hope you guys enjoy, reviews are welcome!


End file.
